apollo justice - grace turnabout
by barrylawn
Summary: gracie gest arrested ad apollo must defend her while phoenix is on krazy kurain adventures CAN HE DO IT?
APOLLO JUSTICE ACE ATTORNEY GRACEFULL TURABOUT

"BUT MR WIGHT!" houted apollo in teers

"NO APOLLO!" shoted phoenix draging him outside "YOU ARE DEFEDING DE JIRAF AND DATS DAT"

apollo wied

"now i gotta go to kurain for krazy kurain adventures seeya pollo" said phoenix and the cab arived and took him to airoprot

"crap!" shouted polly "i dont wanna defend i wanna sit don and finally play de new animal crosig for wii u!

but apollo decided to go to de tension sentre and take the girafes case

"hi giraffe" said opolla

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed

"WHAT?!" shout apollo "WHERES DE MUDER!"

"NO ITS NOT A MURER ITS ITS YOUR CLOTHS! THEY HIDEUS!"

apollo fowned at his cloths they looked perfect fine

"NO THEYRE NOT HERE LEMME FIX YU!"

and de girafe cast a spel and suddenly apolo was wearing his alt costume in dual desties

"woah tanks" said apollo

"yes yes free of charge today manly because we cant have UGLY BEESTS running arond!"

"anyway im apollo justice id like to defend you (actually i dont wanna i HAFTA)"

"apollo justice are you de man who defend tom nook"

"yeah"

"well yur horrible but i suppose yu must be an amazing attorny to defed an obviously gilty man like him and im not guilty so it shud be easy for you HIRD!"

"NICE!" SHOTUED APIOLLO "IM GOING TO CRIME SCENE!"

"apollo went to the investigation" said author

"wheres the evidenk" said apollo

"hey pal" said gumshoe the detective in charge

"hi gumshoe" said apolo "im looking for evidence that proves gracie didnt kill de victim"

"ok its over there pal" said gumshoe pointing to the defences evidence "thats the evidence you can us pal the rest is the prosecutors because that proves she did it."

apollo took the evidence and went to court

"alright gracie good luck today" said apollo

"yes yes watever lets go" said gracie

"COURT IS SEESSION!" shouted udgey

"i am ready your honor" said apollo

"im also ready hippie" said a hippo

"ROCCO!" shouted apollo happy because roco was his favorite villager serious hes so funny and so fun to annoy too even more dan the other crank villagers but anyway "wat re you doig here"

"gracie called me ugly so SHES AN EVIL BITCH thats why im prosecuting her" said rocco

"well you make a BIG mistake because shes innocent"

"lol sure" said rocco and he made his open statement "gracie stabbed godot in de chest"

"GODOT IS DED?" shotued apollo

"nah hes in hopital"

"WHYS GODOT OUTTA JALE"

"he said good behaviour but i dont care. anyway we tink she killed him because de wite hair and big red mask made him so ugly i meen jesushe was planning to leve the contry anyway wats the big deel" said rocco

"rgh!" thoguht apollo this case was fucking SOLID

"now den" said rocco "i present de knife" and he presented a nife with fingerprints

"OBJECTION!" shoted apollo "GIRAFFES DONT HAV FINGERPRINTS DEY HAVE HOOFPRINTS WICH MEENS SHES IIIIINNNNNOOOOOOCCCCCEEEEENNNNNTTTTT!" shouted apollo

"lol no"

"dont tell me she was a human wen she did it" said applo

"no i meen we fod her HOOFPRINTS i worded dat wrong sorry" said rocco

"SHIT!" shoted apollo

"finally i call my witness to the stand" said rocco and crazy redd came to de stand

"WTF I PUT YOU I PRISON!" shouted apollo

"no you didnt yu dont get thrown in jail for gorgery tom nook just did cause hes tom nook" said redd

"yeh apollo your so stupid hippie" aid rocco and apollo was penilized "now testify crazy"

"sure"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"i was visiting dis town wen i saw gracie come out of a cab. she waked up to de visor man and stabbed him. she den drove off"

"OBJECTION!" shouted apollo and he presetned de snow on de ground "ther wer no tire tracks on de ground!"

"OBJECTION HIPPIE!" shouted rocco "apollo you are PATHETIC! it was still snowing they cudve eben covered up!"

"OBJECTIO!" shouted apollo shaking his head "dats impossible roccy"

"wat"

"i present gracies hoofprints!" shouted apollo

"what do that prove hippie" said rocco

"it proves dat de tyre tracks werent coverd because theyre deeper dan hoofprints but THEYRE STILL HERE!"

"OBJECTION HIPPIE!" shout rocco "well den hippy wen were does prints left"

"theres only one time wen they cudve got der" said apollo "WEN GRACIE FLED DE SCENE OF DE CRIME!"

"BAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!" laughed rocco "tanks hippie"

"wat" said apollo

"youve just helped me tanks a ton"

"huh"

"YOUVE JUST PROVEN DAT GRACIE WAS AT DE SEEN OF DE CRIME!"

"OHHHH SHIIIIT!" shouted apollo

"now i call de victim to de stand" said rocco alughing

godot came to de stand

"name and occupation" said rocco

"i am... godot. legendary prosecutor. i have not lost a single case"

"OBJECTION! shouted apollo "thats a lie you lost to PHOENIX WRITE T3 TIMES!"

"PHOOOOO!" shouted godot spitting his coffee "your smart horns" said godot

udgey slammed his gavel

"ok wites testify AND NO MOAR LYIG!"

"ok ok shit" said godot

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"i was waking down japanifornia street wen to visit trite. just den a cab came over. the giraffe came over and insulted my mask - NOBODY INSULTS DE MASK AND GETS AWAY WIT IT! but den she pulled out a nife! i covered my eyes in feer. but im afrade noone else cudve done it. nobody was neer enough to kill me in those 2 seconds."

"OBJECTION!" shouted apollo "crazy redd witnessed de crime godot!"

"PHHOOOOO WAHT" shouted godot

"OBJECITON HIPPIE!" shouted rocco "so he was too far away to get there in time"

"OBJECTIO!" shouted apollo "is der anyone hoo can prove were redd was standing"

"well no i just thoght godot saw him"

sudenly apollo pissed because he figured it out.

"HOLD IT!" hsouted apollo "I JSUT FIGURED EVRYTHING OUT!"

"what is it now hippie"

"godot THEREE WAS SOMEONE ELSE WHO CUDVE KILLED YOU AD IT WAS CRAZY REDD!"

"OBJECTION HIPPIE!" shoted rocco "dats stupid wy wud godot lie that noone else was there"

"OBJECTION!" shoted apollo "because he DIDNT lie he really didnt see crazy red!"

"OBJECTION!" shoted godot "remember horns i only covered my eyes for 2 seconds"

"OBJECTION!" shotued apollo "dats not what i mean TAKE DAT!" shouted apollo and he presented crazy redds profile

"wtf is that hippie" shouted rocco

"THIS!" shouted apollo "IS CRAZY REDDS NAME!"

"ad what does that prove"

"look at the case files for bridge to de turnabout it clearly sees that GODOT CANT SEE REDD ON WHITE!"

"but thats just on whi-AAAIIIIGHHHH!" screemed rocco in poain

"right because it was snowing wich is white so GODOT CUDNT SEE CRAZY REDD ON WHITE! makes ya realy tink how smart these game deveopers are" said apollo

"OBJETCION COUSIN!" shouted a voice and CRAZY REDD RAN TO DE STAND

"feeling de pressire yet redd" smirk apollo

"NO CUSIN!" he shoted "because you can prove i did it!"

"RAP!" shouted apollo he was right

"heh heh heh" laughed redd "you are hopeless"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"i didnt stab de guy."

"HOLD IT!" shotued apollo "and why not your very suspicious"

"lolol you cant prove it jackass GIVE UP!"

"rrgh ILL PROVE YOU GUILT!"

"yeh yeh anyway" redd continued his testimony

"yu still havent proven graciee didnt do it. her fingerprints are on de knife that killed her"

"OBJECTION!" shouted apollo presenting the knife "this is de nife the defence got for de trial"

"so"

"dis knife" apollo slammed de desk in drama "DOS NOT HAV GRACIES FINGERPRINTS!"

"WAIT WHAT" shouted redd

"OBJECTION HIPPIE!" shouted rocco "you cant prove dat that was de knife dat stabbed godot!"

"OBJECTION!" shouted apollo and he presented a broken part of the knife "look part of de knife is broken"

"so" said rocco

"theres only one place where it can be" and apollo presented the metal detector "put this over godots woond if it beeps den TAKE OUT DE METAL AND COMPARE IT TO DE KNIFE!"

beep

"IT MATCHES!" screaemd rocco

"WHAAAAAT?!" shouted redd

"THIS MEANS DAT DIS WAS DE KNIFE DAT STABBED GODOT!"

"OBJECTION HIPPIE!" shouted rocco "but but but but cmon hippie maybe grace used this too

"OBJECTION!" shouted apollo it was finally time to turn the case arond. apollo presented de other knife "look rocco gracie left her fingerprints on dis one wich meens DIS ONE SHUDNT HAVE HER PRINTS ON IT!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" screamed rocco "DAMN YOU HIPPIE!"

"WHICH MEANS!" shouted apollo and as he pointed the camera changed dramaticlaly "DAT DE ONLY PERSON WHO CUDVE KILLED GODOT WAS ODER GUY AT DE SCENE CRAZY REDD!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed redd and a forged painting fell on his head

crazy redd was arrested by the bailiff

"damn you apollo some day ill get my revenge!" shouted rocco

"anyway" said udgey "dis court finds defendant gracie NOT GUILTY!"

confetti fell and rocco stormed off and apollo celebrated in de lobby

"ha well done" said gracie cleerly impressed "your normal clothes still suck though like seriously"

"hey!" shouted apollo "give dem back!"

"NO!" shouted gracie "for de sake of evry human and animal in de world dont put those ugly cloths back on!"

"your a jackass you shuoldve gone to jail" said apollo

"well i didnt and you caught de real killer sooooo i suppose ill give you your clothes back oh and heres something youll eed it wen you get home"

gracie gave apollo his ormal clothes and a small statue of gracie

"whats dis"

"hmph goodbye peasant" and gracie walked away

apollo shrugged

"oh well lets go home and play animal crossing wii u"

so apollo got home and turned on his wii u and played animal crossing amiibo festival

1 hour later

"WTF IS DIS MARIO PARTY WIT AMIIBO COCKSHIT?!"

THE END


End file.
